


The Family Gathering

by ParkerKelly



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Engagement, Fangirls, Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A family style gathering at Osric Chau's house for him and his new fiance, leads to the entire cast and many others meeting at a bar later on.  Nothing but fluffy and cute, a bit of Jensen being an asshole, but with good reason.</p><p>Some language</p><p>I wrote this out of love, friendship, and respect for a dear friend who happened to have dreamed everything.  With her approval, it was drafted, written, and now posted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Family Gathering

It was mid afternoon on a sunny California day outside of downtown Los Angeles. Jared and Gen had just arrived while Jensen and Danneel were already lounging by the pool out back, beers in hand. Osric was helping Adriana, his new fiancé, in the kitchen finish the prep work on a few items for dinner that night. 

“So what are you making for us, looks like enough to feed an army!” Jared exclaimed at the sight of a counter top full of dishes, all needing to be carried outside. 

“Arugula Salad with feta and watermelon, chicken bruschetta and pasta, Kristin brought a three cheese with tomatoes, olives, and oil pasta salad, limoncello cheesecake, and to drink we have lavender and mango lemonades. Os, babe, would you mind putting these on the grill please?” Adriana explained to Jared everything that was on the table while handing the plate to Osric. His eyes danced at the food in front of him, salivating at most of it. She cleaned her hands off before coming around the kitchen counter to hug one of her best friends. “Thanks for helping to introduce us, there’s no way I could ever repay you,” she told Jared. 

“Hey, I just got you there; you and your friend are the ones who took charge and went after what you wanted. Osric, it’s a good thing you’re marrying this one, girls got skills in the kitchen, damn.” He smiled at Adriana, happy he had come to know her. “And what are those, love?” Jared asked Adriana as Osric laughed, walking right by him with the tray of bacon ranch burgers for the boys.

“Careful gigantor, I’ll have to go Master Chau on your ass if you call her ‘love’ again.” Osric was a snarky one today as Jared laughed so loud Kristin, Mandy, and Misha heard him, they decided to come in the house to help. Misha immediately found and apron to give Adriana a second set of hands while Mandy was helping to garnish anything she could before passing it to Matt through the back door. 

“Hey Jared,” Kristin said as Jared hugged her, “good to see you. Gen, you’re beautiful as always. I don’t know how you do it.” Gen simply laughed as the two of them hadn’t known each other long, it was still awkward. Adriana and Kristin were the two new faces to the group. This entire network they’d been invited into was a tight-knit family and they were the outsiders, literally. That’s part of what tonight was for, to get to know each other a lot better and hopefully make things less awkward for everyone before the night was over.

Adriana was a petite brunette with shoulder length hair that had red highlights with light chocolate brown eyes and she had a svelte figure. She wasn’t too thin like the rest of Hollywood, but had that classic Hollywood Rita Hayworth beauty. Osric was more in love with this girl than he could bear and knew the moment she first kissed him at a convention out of a drunken dare, he would marry her one day. That drunken event was thanks to Kristin, she was taller than Adriana but shorter than Misha, she had shoulder length light brown hair with pale blue eyes and a little thicker hourglass shape, and she was the type who would stop at nothing when it came to her friends. She’s the one who pushed Adriana into Osric that fateful night. 

Misha helped Adriana finish off the cheesecake before taking it out himself as the dessert for everyone, while Osric was talking with Jared and Matt over the grill, he had a water in hand, the others with a beer. 

“So, you’re getting married?” Matt asked Osric.  
“I am. I don’t know who to thank more, Jared for saving her, Kristin doing what she did at karaoke, or you for being her best friend through everything. I’d be lost without her man.” Osric was emotional because he loved Adriana so much, he’d only asked her to marry him a week before.  
“How about all three of us; we all had a part, but she’s here now, because of you.” Jared put his hand on Osrics shoulder as he said this.  
“You’re right. You’re absolutely right. I still can’t believe she said yes.” Osric looked back to the grill, not to check on the burgers, but to not have to hand in his ‘man card’ to his friends. 

Mandy, Gen, and Adriana, helped set everything up while Misha and Kristin sat with Jensen and Danneel for a little while and just talked, sipping on drinks before dinner was about to start. Mandy is so much like Matt, fun and easy going, free spirited and caring, but she’s a bit of a perfectionist and everything had to be in perfect alignment on the table before Osric brought the burgers over. 

“It’s a nice day.” Danneel said when Misha and Kristin sat down, feet in the pool, Kristin, playing with one of the two terriers Osric had brought into the home.

“It sure is. Jensen, are you okay? You’re quieter than normal.” Kristin asked in Jensen's direction.  
“Yep, I’m good. Just nursing my beer, speaking of, I need another. Dani? Mish?”  
“Sure, I’ll take one more, babe.”  
“No thanks, I’m good,” Misha replied to his friend. 

“Okay, that was weirder than normal.” Kristin expressed concern.  
“Don’t worry about it, he’s in a mood today. He still doesn’t see you as family is all. One day he will. As happy as we are for Osric and Adriana, your situation is a little different, he's closer with Mish than wih Os. Give him time and he’ll get there.” Danneel consoled her friend as best she could. 

Almost every time either of them tried to talk to Jensen, he would remove himself from the conversation. She understood that he’d probably fanzoned both of them when they all first met, but by now, she would have hoped for different. Adriana would have hoped for different. Jensen usually came to the events only of Jared or Misha was also involved, as though it was an obligation. It took both Jared and Danneel prodding him to get to know Adriana better. 

The boys were all talking about how lucky they are and how Osric helped keep everyone together. There was no problem keeping the group of Jensen, Jared, Danneel, and Gen together, but for everyone to have a common interest and need to hang out, that was all thanks to Osric. The girls were still chatting about setting a wedding date, and what kind of dress Adriana was looking for. He wanted to get married and move to Canada as soon as possible, while she wanted to wait at a little bit to plan everything exactly how she wanted it. Having been engaged only a week, setting a date was not the top priority yet.  
Jensen returned with two beers and a hard lemonade in hand, passing one to Danneel, keeping one for himself, and the hard lemonade to Kristin. “I remembered you liked these things,” he said to her as he twisted the top off the bottle.  
“Yeah, that was ages ago, how did you know…”  
“Because this shit right here won’t shut up about you, and I paid attention. He’s my best friend and Jared’s my brother, I had to listen sometime. You’re not so bad, but how y’all met and came to be part of this group is messed up.”

Before the conversation could continue much further, Osric announced that dinner was ready and for everyone to take their seats. Jensen and Danneel walked hand in hand to the table, as did Misha and Kristin. Once everyone was settled and grace was blessed, the table setting Mandy had worked so hard to keep intact was destroyed. During dinner, Sebastian kept texting Matt to bring everyone out tonight. All the couples with kids had sitters for the entire evening, there was nothing holding them back. Every five minutes like clockwork another text from Sebastian or Mark Pelligrino would come through. Usually to Matt, but Misha’s and Jared’s phones would go off too. 

Jensen was against it while Danneel egged him on, “c’mon babe, it’ll be fun, we’ll get to know the girls better. That’s what tonight was about, remember?” 

“Yeah Jensen, don’t be such a curmudgeon grandpa,” Osric said to Jensen while Jared dropped his fork in laughter. Everyone at the table saying “Please,” and “Let’s go,” he finally conceded for the evening, agreeing to meet Sebastian and Mark at the bar after dinner and desert. Nearly an hour and two bottles of wine later for the table, everyone stuffed with salad, pasta, burgers, and cheesecake, they climbed into two SUV’s, Osric and Jensen agreeing to be the designated drivers that night. 

Matt and Mandy rode with Osric and Adriana into town, and because Matt had the directions to the bar from Sebastian, the truck with Jensen, Danneel, Jared, Gen, and Misha and Kristin followed behind. While conversation flowed in Adriana’s vehicle, that she was going to teach Matt how to do a proper tequila shot and drink fireball all night, Mandy was going to keep Osric company with the virgin drinks. They also talked about the wedding more as Mandy kept prodding for more information.  
“Osric doesn’t know it yet and we haven’t talked about it at length, but I’d rather move to Seattle than Canada. It would be too cold in Canada, and we’d be close enough to his family to still visit often. Hope he goes for it, I’m Mexican, I won’t survive in Canada.” Adriana was telling Mandy while the boys were in the front, talking about their own thing. Osric told Matt he was embarrassed that he didn’t know how to really dance, and he wanted to possibly take lessons and impress Adriana later on. Matt found that endearing and texted Misha this information, he had a plan up his sleeve already. 

Jensen’s truck on the other hand, it was too quiet, even Misha couldn’t stand it.  
“Jensen, would you please just talk to the girl. You’re starting to piss me off, pretending neither of them exsist.”  
“This isn’t the time or place Mish, wait until I’m not driving, can you? Please?”  
“You know what, no, I won’t. Every time I try to talk to you about these two, you turn around and walk away. You of all people know what happened; you were there for fucks sake! At least Danneel has been willing to get to know these two.”  
“I never said I didn’t know what happened, I do, but boy do I wish I didn’t. How and why shit went down the way it did, I’ll never understand. Vicki’s the one who called it quits because of your shit, what’s to say this one won’t too? And whatever the hell made you think it’d be okay with any of us to bring someone from a convention into your home, into our family? Osric I can understand, but you? Damn, Mish, you should have known better!” Jensen was pissed, but, it wasn’t his place to be this angry.  
“Jensen, dude… not cool.” Jared told his brother, shaking his head. Jared put a hand on Kristin’s shoulder, “it’ll be okay, I’ll talk to him.”  
Misha stayed quiet, like he was a puppy who’d been scored for behaving out of line for the rest of the ride into town.

The two SUV’s pulled into the parking lot of the bar about twenty minutes later. Matt and Osric helped their ladies out of the car while Jensen was in a mood still, and nothing seemed to be able to change it now that they were out of traffic and parked.  
“Babe, come on, let’s go inside, if you have one drink, it might help. We’re going to be here for a while since Seb’s here.”  
Jensen nodded in his wife’s direction saying “you’re right,” while Jared and Gen, and Misha and Kristin followed suit. 

“Hey, love?” Misha called out to her, “Don’t let what he said in there affect your opinion of him. I promise you he’s the best person I know, he’ll come around.”  
Gen overheard this as Jared ran to catch up to his brother,  
“He’s right, you know. We’ll talk to him. The two of you have been nothing but nice to any of us, and we all need a little more time to adjust is all. All in all, you’re not so bad. You make our friends happy, and that’s what matters.”  
That was the most Gen had ever said to either of them, Kristin was shocked and had to text Adriana since she was inside already, Misha stayed behind to make sure she was alright, entering the bar a little later while they stayed outside and talked. 

Inside, Mark and Sebastian were waiting for the group to enter. Adriana and Osric were first, and the four of them put a few tables together so everyone wouldn’t be so spread out. Matt and Mandy followed, Matt making a B-line for the bar to order the first round, placing it all on Sebastian’s tab. Mandy helped him carry the many shots of Fireball and tequila, Adriana saying earlier that she was going to teach Matt how to have a proper shot. As Misha and Kristin walked in the bar hand in hand, with Jared and Gen shortly behind, Sebastian looked over, had an eyebrow raised, to Misha, as he didn’t know yet about the two of them. He hugged Osric and Adriana as soon as everyone got in the door, telling them congratulations and there was a surprise later for them both, but first, “darling, we must party and celebrate!” raising his beer to the crowd.  
Mark came over with the other half of the round for everyone, taking Adriana by the hand, spinning her around to get a good look at the girl Osric had fallen for, “My dear, you are a vision, like Sofia Vergara herself,” her on the cheek before passing her back to Osric. Adriana turned a shade as bright red as the highlights in her hair. Jensen and Danneel were the last to come through the doors while everyone was settling in around the table, Jensen was reluctant to sit next to Misha, knowing he had hurt his friend, but Osric gave Jensen a look of “get over it already.” 

With Fireball flowing and Misha making fun of Kristin’s drink, the party had only started. Misha grabbed the red drink out of Kristin’s hand, “what is this frilly girlie drink, drink something real instead. None of this shit.”  
“It’s not a ‘girlie frilly drink,’ take a sip for yourself.” She dared Misha and he did, taken aback by the strong liquor within the red drink.  
“What the fuck is this? It’s… not bad.” Misha was surprised, and impressed.  
“It’s called a long beach, dumbass. It’s a long island but with cranberry instead of coke.” Kristin had the same sarcastic humor as Misha and Danneel, and Adriana knew that was what made them click from the beginning. 

Jared had far too many shots, and was down to his underwear dancing on the table. Gen and Adriana were trying to pull him down, and instead, he pulled Adriana up to dance with her. Girl had some moves; of course she was also three-sheets to the wind. Kristin and Danneel were trying to pull Adriana and Jared both down from the table before they hurt themselves, but Jared was strong, pulling Danneel up and Adriana pulling Kristin. Many drinks later, the music was pounding through the bar and they lasted about two songs total before Osric and Jensen both worried for everyone’s safety. Matt and Mark were perfect gentlemen helping everyone down as Misha was talking to Osric about his little plan for later. Matt had asked Misha to teach Osric to Salsa, and he was more than happy to oblige.  
“Adriana, may I have this dance? Osric, you may want to join us…” Misha bowed to Adriana as the Latin music started and the dance floor cleared. Back at the table, Matt, Mandy, Gen, Jared, Jensen, Danneel, Mark, Kristin, and Sebastian were all talking about the wedding. That Matt had been asked to officiate and Osric had asked Jared to be his best man. Danneel and Gen were both in the wedding, while Kristin was set to be Adriana’s maid of honor. Jensen spoke up, “well it’s only right seeing as you two apparently came as a package deal.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kristin asked Jensen.  
“I mean, when Os met his girl, that was the same weekend that Mish met you, yes?”  
“Technically.”  
“Yeah, ‘technically,’ don’t remind me of the ‘technically.’”  
“Jensen!” Danneel was getting pissed with her husband for being so boorish towards the two girls. “Keep an open mind for once, don’t give them your convention attitude, certainly don't give them Dean Winchester, and stop with this attitude. It’s not attractive.” 

Matt, Mark, and Jared interjected, pointing out to Jensen how happy his friends were. Asking him to really look at Osric and see that he radiated when he was around Adriana. Watching his friends on the dance floor, he noticed Misha would look over in Kristin’s direction while he was teaching Osric a simple side step and hip motion. He also seen what the others were talking about with Osric, how he lit up with Adriana around, how you could see exactly how happy he was with her. “Would you look at that, I’ll be damned.” Sounding like he was channeling Dean instead of being himself, topping it off with the smile and laugh that his character often did, taking another pull from a club soda. The boys had a long talk while Kristin and Gen came back with another round for the table, “when Sebastian leaves a tab open, all bets are off,” Gen laughed looking at the two trays of shots and drinks for everyone. 

Jensen sighed, “Fine, but you know Misha wants to go ahead and announce it publically tomorrow about her. People are relentless, and she doesn’t know what kind of storm she’s in for.” Turning to Kristin, “Are you sure you’re ready for this? If you don’t think you can handle the fandom, don’t let him do it.”  
Kristin took a deep breath, looking Jensen into his green eyes she always felt resented her, “do you think I want that crazy shit announcing to the world he met me at a convention? Hell no! That’ll give other fangirls hope!” this was the first time she’d ever referred to herself or Adriana as fangirls, neither were proud of the term, but was the truth in how they all first met. 

Jensen thought about this for a moment, taking a pull from the club soda in front of him, “Fair enough, I guess we’re good. Welcome to the family.” Sitting there like the fucking Godfather, he was slightly proud these two women had shown their strength and never lost their character every time the groups had been together. The entire table then took in the sight of Adriana and Misha teaching Osric how to dance some basic Salsa moves while the Latin beat streamed through the bar. He was an alright dancer, if he didn’t have to follow a specific beat. It was hilarious watching Misha teach them, spinning and dipping Adriana around her fiancé. Adriana came back over to the table, picking up Mark’s tequila shot since he wasn’t touching it; this sparked a conversation in Spanish between the two of them. Mark was the only other one who was fluent in the language and it was rather awesome to hear the two of them carry on a conversation in blended Spanish and English. Throughout this entire adjustment, Mark had been a good friend to Adriana while Matt had been her safe place outside of Osric. Neither of them were used to the lifestyle they were now involved in.

When Osric, Misha, and Adriana came back to the table, most of the room had cleared out and the bar was nearing last call. Jensen sat, nursing his club soda still, while the others had begun sobering up. “Look guys, there’s something I need to say and it’s not going to be pretty.” Jensen announced to the table, getting everyone’s attention, he stood up, “I need to apologize to these two girls. Adriana, Kristin, I’ve been an asshole to the two of you. Adriana, you obviously make Osric very happy, and that, that makes me happy. He needs someone who’s going to keep him grounded, and you do that for him, for us. Kristin, how you’re able to put up with this assholes shit day in and day out, I’ll never know. He’s my best friend and he’s one crazy son of a bitch, best of luck to you there. What I’m trying to say is I’m sorry if I made the two of you feel unwelcome, and I’ll do better from now on.” Adriana and Kristin held each other’s hand as Jensen apologized to them in front of everyone, thankful the curmudgeon grandpa had finally come around. 

Sebastian interrupted the end of Jensen’s speech before things got more uncomfortable around the table, “This is all fun and games, and you’re sorry, and these two are wonderful,” looking over at the two girls, “really you are wonderful, but now it’s my turn for a surprise. My loves, why don’t you come out here?” Seb had been blowing up Matt’s phone all night because he had a group coming from all over the country (and a couple from outside the country) to meet up with Osric and Adriana, to congratulate them on the engagement. Out of the back room of the bar, Sebastian and Matt had flown in a small group of friends they both had known from their first weekend gathering. Carrying a cake and some small gifts, Ashley and Jessie D led the way with Brittney, Robyn, Jessie K, Stephanie, Reesey, Krista, Kayla, the two guys of the group, Max and Jamie, and lastly Matt’s ‘Twindians,’ Gail and Gwayne. Matt lit up at seeing his twins, happy they could make it and proud to introduce Mandy to them. 

Sebastian whispered in Adriana’s ear, “You see darling, no one should celebrate the happiest days of their life without all their friends. Congratulations, love.” Kissing her on the cheek from behind before Adriana turned around in tears, hugging Sebastian as hard as she could without hurting the poor guy. Jared noted how this was the calmest bunch of ‘fans’ he’d ever seen, sarcastically saying “they must not be normal.” Misha and Kristin looked at each other and laughed, their arms laced around each other’s sides, “because we’re not normal,” Kristin said, Adriana finished, “Normal is an insult,” winking at Misha. Stephanie and Gwayne started cracking up while Gail fell silent. Ashley, the one who brought all the girls and guys together at the beginning, politely said to Jared, “No, we’re not normal because we’re Assbutts,” giving Misha a nod at the name, “wayward assbutts to be exact.” All the girls smiled while even Jensen couldn’t help but laugh at the name the girls and guys had for themselves. 

It felt like one big karaoke party all over again, but much more balanced this time with the cast to fan ratio in the room. Matt began singing ‘Don’t Stop Believing’ on the stage while Misha and Kristin sang along, arm in arm, shocking a few of the assbutts in return when he bent down and kissed the top of her hair. Mandy came up on stage with Matt since he couldn’t carry a tune to save his life, while Adriana and Osric joined in with Kristin and Misha in front of their friends, all of their friends, thanks to Sebastian.

As the song finished and applause erupted from all, Osric looked at Adriana, saying, “I can’t wait to marry you. I love you, babe,” kissing her lightly for the entire world to see.


End file.
